grand_line_one_piece_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Ankoku Sia
Sia is the 18 year-old doctor for the Morpheus Pirates . Hailing from Morimachi, a small forest town in North Blue. He walks a dark path, pursuing the ones that destroyed his life. Appearance About 6'1", and 180 pounds, Sia is a skinny but built person. He has short blonde hair and green eyes. His face has sharp features and has constant look of analyzing the situation. A scar runs from below his left eye, down across his lips and ending near the right side of his chin. He wears black cloak, covering most of his body, the hood in almost all circumstances Personality Sia is a very secretive person. He refrains from speaking unless needed; he prefers actions over words. However, once Sia spends enough time with people, he can come to trust them and will open up into a fun-loving person. Besides this, he finds killing for no purpose dishonorable and wasteful; yet, if it must be done to further his own goals, he will do it reluctantly. Dream To find the people that destroyed his village and get revenge. Once that is finished, Sia will move on to a new dream he found while exploring the north blue: become a master assassin. Backstory Born in a small village in the North Blue. This village was different from others, as it was one with nature, houses were built around trees and many animals were tamed for food, and protection. While others were hunted by the villagers. This was Sia's home town. He grew up an average bowmen and below average with knives;however, he never gave up in trying to bring back the biggest kill in competitions. And he did, for what he lacked with weapons, he made up for in stealth and strategy. He lived like this until one fateful afternoon, when the worst thing imaginable happened: in an attempt to escape the marines, pirates came to the island unaware that there were people that lived there. The marines promptly followed. To flush out the pirates, the marines decided to light fire to the forest. It worked, until the pirates managed to escape. And while the fire continued to rage, the marines also left, leaving the villagers defenseless against the flames surrounding them. The end result was the complete destruction of Sia's homeland and the deaths of everyone in his village. Sia only survived because he was out on the sole boat the village owned fishing(got to get those minerals). Sia distraught after the loss set out to find the people responsible, marines and the pirates. Sia would make sure both paid. History To Havanna Arc After leaving his homeland on the small fishing boat in search of another island to rest and plan out his next move, Sia looked over what he could gather from the remains of his Island. His crossbow, 13 bolt, some apples and bread, and a small jug of water, half full. Unfortunately, Sia was a poor navigator and became lost at sea. Worse was the waves. Naive, Sia never thought waves could much bigger than fill up his boat. That is how it was around his homeland. He learned quickly that there waves big enough to flip his boat and doom him to drowning. Luckily, he got away each time. Unscathed? No. His clothes were soaked, his water gone, along with his food. And with no rope, bolt fishing was out of the question. Sia was lost, and dying. And again, it was luck that saved him. Nearing his death, Sia gave up. Worse than that though, was he believed himself to have failed before he could even start. Now, if he wasn't wallowing in self-doubt, depression, dehydration, and starvation, he may seen the navy ship approaching. The ship did see Sia though. The ship sent men down to investigate and then save Sia from the decrepit fishing boat. Taken to the doctor, Sia was given medicine, and a bed to rest on. By the time he awoke, the ship was nearing its destination: Cracked Rock. Sia was greeted by first the doctor. She had to be sure everything was alright with Sia, and thankfully, everything was. Then came the captain of the ship. A Captain Sol Fornt. He explained how Sia was found and the horrible condition he was in. Sia, being, the quiet type, simply nodded to everything Sol had to say; however, Sia had one question: "How can I repay you?". The debt was repaid with sake. Lots of it. Sol simply gave more to Sia. The captain would take nothing from the lone man. As he believed Sia owed nothing. Saving lives was the marines jobs. Sia thought on this, and on the destruction of his homeland. His thoughts did not last long though, as land was sighted. Sia was given some money from the marine captain to purchase food and a room until, he himself could find a job. Sia spent the whole day, after booking a room, looking. There were none. Tired and angry with the idea that once again, He would be stranded, he barged into the saloon, ordered a sake, and went to a table in back. It was here that Sia was approached by a old man. He had a cleany shaven grey beard, and slick grey hair. His teeth: white as pearls. His eyes: Red as blood. He told Sia he looked like somehow who could use work. How he could tell, Sia never knew or cared. Work was work. The man explained he saw Sia walk in and noticed the crossbow. Not many people had skills with a crossbow anymore, or at least in this town. The man apparently knew one thing though, a man with a crossbow was a good hunter. Sia simply nodded to confirm this. The man continued and began to explain the job he had was a hunt. Sia was completely focused now. A hunt was something that he could do... very well; yet, the man explained the marl was not an animal, but a man. The grin Sia held soon vanished as he heard this. Hunting a man was no job for him. As Sia exscused himself and began to leave, the old man gave his price: 1000 gold, enough to buy passage to several Islands and even into another sea if one pleased. Sia, couldn't pass up the offer, so he reluctantly accepted. It was explained to him that the man was Lamar Oxring, a warlord mayor of sorts that "ruled" over the town of Cracked Rock. Many found him corrupt while others(and marines) saw him as a hero who kept pirates away, by what some people would call bribes. Sia would have to sneak through his estate and kill him. Somehow the man knew Lamar would be sitting outside drinking every night. This gave Sia a window to do it. He took it. Before he left, the man gave him one bolt to use against the man. He proclaimed that Sia's worn out stone bolts may not kill him. He called the bolt a Sure-Kill because of its Star shape. Sia accepted it, noticed how heavy it was and moved on. Once the sun began to set, he set off. Sia approached the estate and found large iron fences with armed guards patrolling the outside and inside. The only way in was through the front gate, which was left wide open...with guards in front of it. Sia sat off at a distance, analyzing. There really was no way unless he walked right through the front gates, and get some nice gashes along the way. No, Sia needed another way. So, he sat there and watched the guards. Eventually, his eyes drifted from the guards and onto the dancing shadows of the night. He noticed something then and there. The shadows had rhythm and patterns to them. A complexity he had never seen before. If one were to walk with them... He stood up and slowly began to walk towards the front gate. "Shadow Walk". The guards didn't notice a thing then, other than what seemed to be the shadow playing tricks on them. Once Sia was in, he approached the small grove of trees and exited his concealed walk. He almost collapsed. The strain of keeping up the weird way of waling with the shadows was tolling; however, he could see Lamar clearly now. He was too far away to make out any features but he was there, siting and drinking. Just like the old man said. Sia loaded the "Sure-kill" bolt, and took aim; yet, he couldn't keep his aim steady. Still tired from shadow walk, he was unsure if he could make the shot. It somehow brought him back to an old memory when he was younger... The sun was shinning, and birds chirping. A usual day in the forest. Sia watched the nature around him as he walked slowly through the foliage, looking for tracks of a deer he was trying to catch. When he found them, he followed the tracks to a small clearing. It was in this clearing that Sia saw, not deer, but a small pond. And in the pond, fish. Sia was amazed at the beauty of the place, the skies clear, and sending rays down to enhance the image of the clearing. Suddenly, a black blur dove into the pool, and out. A hawk. It came out of nowhere. Its sight was amazing, to be high enough to be unseen by a human but then spot and attack a fish. That was the power of the hawk. Sia opened his eyes and focused. "Natures call: Hawk vision". Everything became clear for Sia. Wind was from the northeast, small but enough to effect the shot. He aimed into the wind just slightly to compensate, then up for the extra weight of the bolt and the distance. He took aim and watched the man he was about to kill for money. How easy it was to take his life, and how it was for no reason other than money. It may benefit others to take up power in this town, but to Sia, there was only monetary gain. And he was somehow ok with it. As he pulled the trigger, Sia muttered a simple phrase: "I'm sorry".Once paid, Sia made his way to the docks. Here he came across an interesting news report: He found the trouble interesting and maybe it would be a place to start for looking for info on the marines and pirates that destroyed his town. To do that though he would have to get across the red line. And he knew of only one way to get there: Mariejois. Even his village knew of the place and the stories. The center of the world some called it, and the only legal way to get across the Redline and into another sea. It would be an expensive trip but thanks to Sia's little assassination, he had money, and travel fares were cheaper without Lamars heavy taxes. He got on a passenger ship and set off for Mariejois. During the voyage to Mariejois, he Practiced his skills in the cargo hold on hay. Making sure to increase his accuracy with each shot. To improve his body and mind. He spent countless hours working his body to its limits, and countless more improving his Shadow Walk. He trained hard to be ready to kill. to be ready for vengeance. From push-ups to trying to lift some of crates(with little success), Sia did everything he could to strengthen himself. Sia walked the deck at night and day practicing shadow walk, passing by people unnoticed, then reaching the cargo hold to collapse in exhaustion. Several weeks of boring, wet, and poor cooking later, he arrived. It was a beautiful sight. Full of vantage points and plenty of shadows. Sia liked that. He, like everyone else departed from the ship they came to Mariejois on and headed inland to find the port to take them to their new life on a new sea. For Sia, he found it fairly easily and without trouble. The problem was he only had enough gold left to buy passage to another Island in the East Blue. Not Havanna. Sia took his chances anyways. If worst came to worst, he would find another "mark". Before boarding he made a split second decision. Looking at his crossbow, which now was molding and the string fraying, along with the bolts, Sia decided it was time for his new life as well. He would avenge his village, but with weapons far stronger than home-brewed ones. He cast them off into the sea, and set off into East Blue. The ship into the East Blue was one of the worst experiences Sia had to go through. It was cramped, smelled awful and served Sake that tasted even worse. He tried to keep to himself but it was to no avail. Everyone seemed drunk and wanted to have fun or fight. Sia found it pathetic. Drinking for the sake of making a fool of oneself was pathetic. Sia enjoyed sake as a beverage, nothing more. The journey wouldn't seem to end. Each day got worse and worse and Sia got fed up more and more with the scum he had to be with. He never understood why this ship had all of these men and why the previous ferry did not. It was above him he guessed. Luckily the food and sake-which he no longer drank- was free. Well, it wasn't but with all of the drunks around, Sia wouldn't even have to Shadow Walk to take some. Because of the crudeness and uproar, Sia searched relentlessly for a place of solitude. And he did, he in his old favorite place: the storage hold. Once again he tried to train, but it was hopeless. The noise was to much. He couldn't even perform Shadow Walk due to the drunkards. This would not do. He knew to be find those that burned down his Island, he would need to be able to focus out the noise, the chatter. Sia spent the rest of his time on the ship sitting on the cold floor of the ship, focusing. Finding a way to ignore the distortion of the world. He found it eventually. But he barley grasped its meaning before he was shaken out of his trance by cannon fire in the night. The once mumbling laughter turned to shrieks and screams of terror as holes were ripped through the hull. Fires started all across the deck and in the sleeping quarters. Pirates. They were screaming something along the lines of taking his royal ship and the valuables. Many of the drunks were trying to fight back got cut down quickly by the pirates. It was then that Sia reached into his robe and brought out a single bolt, the first he ever made. He kept it to remind him of his ties. And now, he would use it to escape. One pirate saw Sia and flung himself at Sia, bringing down a sword from over his head. Sia acting quickly, sidestepped the attack and swung the bolt right into the side of the pirates neck. The pirate fell slowly to the ground, chocking on his own blood. One down, too many to go was Sia's only thought. There was no escape on this ship, but he did see another: "Shadow Walk". Using all of his concentration, he walked past the fighting using the shadows of the pirates. He made his way to the pirates cargo hold, where he fell and came close to blacking out. If he was found, he would be dead. He was too tired and worn out from his mediation and shadow walk to do anything now. He hid behind several crates and laid there, waiting for the fighting to end. When it did, the pirates brought down a meager amount of gold and a lot of the crappy sake, which the pirates said was the best they ever tasted. Sia found their taste poor. Once the left he got up and began to search the hold. He found food, the sake, and a good amount gold. Enough to get him to Havanna if he could ever get off this ship any time soon. That was the problem, Sia had no idea when or where the ship would dock. And judging by the supplies, they could last a long time. Sia had no choice but to wait, and prepare.The pirates were a lively bunch, not as much as Sia's previous drunkard, which gave him some relief. Each day they got louder and each day he had to hide in more creative ways as crates were emptied from the constant eating and drinking. This continued until the infamous call, "Land!" It took only 2 weeks to arrive at a port. And Sia was ready. Sia made several new bolts and a crossbow out of the supplies in the cargo hold. And while crude and would break after a few uses, it would be enough. Stashing as much gold that he could fit in his pockets, Sia crept up towards the main deck. Guarding at the top of the stairs was a pirate(who else). This was the perfect opportunity for Sia to try out a new technique, once again based on an old memory... Wandering through the forest, Sia brushed aside vines and branches. His job today was to find berries and fruits for the village. And while he could go to the normal spot, Sia decided that if he went in another direction, he would find fresher and a bigger yield of fruit. After wandering for a couple hours with little success, he came across a odd fruit. It dangled from a vine which seemed to be covered in sharp prickles. Cautious, Sia instead of grabbing the fruit shot an bolt at it. As soon as the fruit was hit, the vine shot up into the canopy above. He tied rope to one of his bolts and shot at the man,"Natures Call: Barbed Vine". As soon as it hit, he pulled the rope bringing the pirate tumbling down the stairs towards Sia. As soon as he came close, Sia took another bolt and lodged it in his jugular. From there, He shadow walked onto the dock since with less people, his shadow walk was immensely easier to do. He was free of the damned ship. Now he was on an unknown Island. Firstly, he would sleep outside then in the morning he would find a weapon smith and then a ferry to Havanna. The smithy had wide array of weapons but Sia stuck with what he knew best: crossbow and bolts. This time, however, he got steel tipped bolts, and a oak crossbow. The strength of it was unlike anything he ever saw and bought it right away. It would due until he came across an even better crossbow. On the way to the docks he spotted a tailor and went in. His cloak was in rags, and if his weapons would get an upgrade might as well get his clothing an upgrade too. A new black cloak fight him nicely. Pulling the head up as he left, thanking the tailor for clothing that didn't have holes and mold all over it. Next was the ferry, once at the docks, he noticed a large amount of people talking about some great sake pirates sold in exchange for food. At this point Sia gave up with the crummy sake. Sia did find a reasonably priced Ferry to Havanna though and it would leave him with 800 gold. Sia walked slowly towards the ship, breathing slowly preparing for a new adventure. He looked back in the direction of his home island and remembered his goal, his dream. The sign said it would be a one week trip, and Sia was ready. He got on the ship and headed to Havanna. Techniques Ranged Techniques * Nature's Call: Hawk Vision: Sia concentrates on his surroundings, gaining the keen eyesight of a hawk. This raises his perception and accuracy. Effects: +3 to hit; 3 turn CD. * Shadow Rhythm: Blur: Utilizing the shadows around him, Sia becomes hard to see, his body distorting like a shadow. Effects: +10 dodge, 5 turn CD Skills & Abilities Path of the Hunter 1 - True Sight * Description: Sia's life path has truly set him up to become a powerful hunter. This allows him to track down and kill his targets with ease. * Effect: Sia rolls +5 when trying to track down or hunt a foe. STATS: Health: 120 Attack: 66 Damage: 33 Attack Roll: 1d20 + 7 Damage modifier: 3 'Dodge roll: 1d20 + 3 ' Items and Equipment Theme Category:Pirates Category:Characters Category:Morpheus Pirates Category:Doctors